RIP! goes the ed!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The ed's go to nazz's sprinkler party and disater strikes! Yeah, I know, you've heard this story a dozen times...but what if this time eddy wants to press on after disaster? What if he has a plan to salvage this day? Serves as an example for my POP-GOES-THE-ED challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**RIP! **Goes the ED!

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Eddy smiled as he watched the kids frolic at Nazz's sprinkler party..._these poor saps won't _

_know what hit them. _Thought Eddy to himself as he made one last check of everything...

Bodacious Bod? Check!

Shades? Too cool to check!

Fake pencil hairs? Awesome!

Speedo? Tight and stylish!

Cohorts? Che-

"What the- Double D what is this?!" Shouted Eddy as he pointed at the shirt that Double D was

still wearing! "Oh- well eddy, I just feel more comfortable if I also wear this-" But Eddy was

having none of it. He quickly tore it off an flung it as far as he could muster.

Eddy! Shouted an outraged double D. "Hup! Not now Double D!" Said Eddy as he leaned

against the gate feeling the nails that made up it's infrastructure poke his skin. "Time we make

our grand entrance!" And like that he gave the signal, and all the ed's pushed open the gate and rushed through**.**

**RIP!**

For a brief second the ed's remained blissfully ignorant of the source of the noise...then they

looked behind...and saw the tattered remains of their speedo's snagged on the nails of the gate.

Before the boys could recover them, they noticed the thankfully still oblivious kids walking

their way. So left with little option the ed boys scurry up the nearest tree and hide in the foliage.

"Eddy...what do we- Shut Up! Angrily hissed ed, I'm Thinking! I'm Thinking!"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This story is an example of my ****POP-GOES-THE-ED** **challenge, to learn more about this challenge and others read my profile**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**RIP! **Goes the ED! ch.2

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Eddy thought long and hard about their predicament. "Double dee? Any chance you could just rig us up some clothes?"

Double dee sighed. "In our current situation; anything I could make would be sub-standard at best...And given our usual luck-" "It would be doomed to fail." Finished eddy.

Double dee nodded. Then a thought occurred. You know eddy; with the way this trees positioned. It would be a simple matter for us to drop on the other side and away from prying eyes...And with all the kids here we could probably get home without being seen no problem!

Eddy thought about it...They probably could...Things had already backfired horribly...maybe it would be better to call it a day...but would that just be it though?...is that how things were supposed to be?...Just one failure after another?...

No, he refused to accept that...but where did that leave them then? They couldn't show up as they were...making their own clothes was a disaster in the making...Gah! He didn't know!

He looked down at the kids as they had a good time. This was so irritating! Was it really asking so much that he just have the same luck as everyone else!...Wait...The same luck...as everyone else?

Eddy then had his trademark grin; he had a plan. "Hey lumpy! You haven't washed your hair- what am I saying of course you haven't. What I mean is, any new friends living up there?"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
